Lust and Power: I love you I really do
by piritesslass
Summary: Five years after 2nd war. Harry is happy with his life for once, Hermione is a top lawyer and Ron is in love with her. What happens when their perfect world is shattered by a somebody from the past? What happens when lust and power is mixed up with love


Introduction

It was three years after the second war. Voldemort had been expelled from the world and everything seemed to be at peace for once. Harry, Ron and Hermione had stuck it out together through their seventh year together as always, with Ron and Hermione finally becoming an item. Soon after they graduated from Hogwarts the threesome were accepted into the same university; the University of Magical Studies in London where Harry went on to study to become an Auror, Ron studied to become a Healer and Hermione enrolled herself in the magical Law and Justice programme to become a lawyer.

"I know that the past three years have been tough. I know many of you from magic school back in the Hogwarts days, some of you I have just met. We have all been through so much together in these past three years of University. We have all learnt a great many things, but I think the most important thing that we have learnt is to band together, stay true even in fear and never give up. After three years of hardships and study in the area of your choice I would like to congratulate you the Class of 2006!" Hermione concluded at the end of her valedictorian speech in front of the entire student body of UMSL. She smiled as they cheered and hugged each other; glad they got through it all. She took in a deep breath now out into the real world. Well the real magical world.

"Hermione!" Ron called as they all started to depart the hall. She ran down the steps from the stage to meet her boy. Running into his arms she kissed him tenderly on the lips smiling as they broke a part. "Its over now, no more school!" he said throwing his long arms into the air. Hermione laughed.

"Yes but baby we are in the real world now, we have a lot more things to worry about. Like keeping the rent paid," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes but baby there are three of us in the apartment and we have been keeping the payment up for the past three years," Ron said kissing Hermione again, making fun of her.

"Yes but baby, Harry is moving out you know that," she said breaking away. Ron just shrugged and pulled Hermione into a loving embrace. She kissed him back seeing there was no point in the argument. Harry ran over to his best friends and slapped Ron on the back breaking the passionate kiss. "Harry!" Hermione called hugging her best friend and kissing his cheek.

"Nice one Harry," Ron said rolling his eyes. Harry laughed.

"Yes, aren't you guys proud we made it through? Alive! Not nearly as many death defying stunts as at Hogwarts," he said as the three began walking towards the entrance.

"They really were the best days of our lives," Hermione said reminiscing. Suddenly a cute girl of Asian background came running past the threesome.

"Are you guys coming to the huge graduation party tonight?" she asked handing out yellow fliers.

"Yeah defiantly!" Ron said reading over the details. Hermione frowned.

"I thought we were going out to dinner with my parents tonight?" she said.

"Oh come on Mione, I am going you can't possible hold Ron back from 'free beer and stolis' can you?" Harry said laughing.

"Yes I can! I don't want him puking all over my newly laundered sheets!" she said gruffly. Ron put his arm around her shoulder.

"S'all right baby promise I won't drink too much!" He said kissing her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

"Good see you there then, we have booked the whole hotel so you can just find a room to crash in or for privacy anywhere. Even in the penthouse! See you all tonight!" She said bounding off finding other people to tell.

"She was the social planner for our class right?" Harry said watching the girl go.

"Uh-Huh," Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"She is good at what she does," and she was good. The Graduation party was a total success, Ron didn't get to drunk – by that he did pass out in the wee hours of the morning but didn't puke everywhere, Hermione lovingly tendered to her boyfriend and Harry well when he disappeared into the crowd at one o'clock in the morning Hermione didn't see him again. Most of the students didn't leave until sometime the next night. It was great fun Hermione had breakfast with all her school girl friends – Padma, Parivati, Lavender and some others and saw all the boys too. Half of Hogwarts went to UMSL it was sad the next morning when they waved good-bye, some of them she would never see again – school really was the best years of her life.


End file.
